Baby You're A Firework
by Elena Fisher
Summary: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again.  Cause baby you're a firework  New Year's Eve 2010, Percy and Annabeth never got together after the war. New Year's Eve following war. Better story than it sounds.


Set after TLO, but Percy and Annabeth never got together. It's the new year straight after the war, so not much time has passed.

Pictures of dresses will soon be posted on my Flickr, which I will soon post the link to on my page, once I figure out how to get the scanner working.

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Fireworks by Katy Perry. Wish I did though.

* * *

_December 29th 2009_

I was talking to Clarisse while sitting on the beach, watching Percy and Chris in the lake/beach, when a group of Aphrodite girls ran to the bulletin board and screamed. I looked at Clarisse and she shrugged her shoulders at me, so we both got up to have a look at what caused the commotion. I scanned the items on the bulletin board until I found the one I wanted.

NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY

Ages 7-13 – In the big house for a sleepover and movie night.

Ages 14 and over – Disco (thrown by Dionysus)

7-13 starts at 6pm, 14+ starts at 7pm

So get your party on and find yourself a date!

Oh and there will be a shopping trip in the 30th December, so tomorrow...

Leaving at 10am

"Are you going?" I asked Clarisse.

"Hell yeah! Perfect excuse to kiss Chris!" Clarisse said, a little too excitedly. "And for you and a certain someone who you happen to be staring at..."

"Who, Percy? No way!"

"'No way you would be caught dead kissing him' or 'No way he likes me'?"

"Maybe the latter one..."

"Wave at him."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it and watch!" Clarisse said. So I waved to Percy who was play-fighting with Chris. He waved back and grinned sheepishly at me, and kept staring until Chris tackled him.

"Still thinking that there, hun?" Clarisse asked.

"Ok, I'll ask him if he wants to go with me. But only as friends. Ok?"

"Fine, fine, until you kiss him."

"CLARISSE!"

"Go now! They have surfaced! And I want my smoochy time with Chris."

"Say no more." I said as I walked over to Percy, who had just sat down on his towel. As soon as he saw me approaching he moved over so I had room to sit down as well.

"Hey wise girl. What's up?" Percy asked me.

"Oh, there's a new years eve party and I was wondering if you wanted to go together?"

Percy's face lit up as he replied "Yeah definitely."

"But only as friends." I regretted saying it as soon as I saw Percy's face fall.

"Oh yeah sure, I knew that."

"Cool, so did you want to go for another swim? Because I'm heading in now." I said as I stood up and took off my sun-dress, revealing my sky blue bikini. I was ankle deep in the water by the time I heard Percy move, and by the sound of those movements, he was running. Before I knew it he had picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, ran out into the water further, so the water was chest height, and threw me into the water. I came up looking like a sea monster, with my hair all over my face. Percy just laughed at me.

I went back under the water to fix my hair, and grabbed Percy's knees and pulled so he fell backwards. Part one of revenge is sweet. I came up for air and tried to swim away but Percy hugged me from behind, essentially stopping me from moving. He pulled me back to where we where and I turned around in his arms so I was facing him. We weren't very far apart, and inching closer by the second, until I could feel his breath on me.

That's when I realised that he actually did like me. And that's also when he loosened his grip entirely on me. Half of me wanted to stay with him, and kiss him like I wanted to so many times before, but another part of me said to wait until the clock struck midnight on New Year's Eve, to make it even more special, and to escape from him now. That part of me won out.

I took off just as our lips were about to meet and swam as quick as I could back to the shore, where he was out of his element. He stayed stunned for long enough that I had time to make it to Clarisse and pull her away from Chris before Percy even started moving. I grabbed Clarisse and ran into my cabin.

"Do you have any idea how good that kiss was? And you pulled me away! Are you mental?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I could feel the heat radiating off his lips, we were that close." I said, stunned at what had just happened.

"Ok, good excuse. Tell me everything!" And so I did. Me asking him out, our games in the water, our very near kiss, everything.

"Well I have no clue what to do or say, congrats on your backing out don't seem that cool."

"Thanks Clarisse, but I think I just need some time alone now. I'll see you at dinner."

"Hope it all works out for you." Clarisse said as she pulled the cabin door to and headed off, most likely back to Chris.

After nearly an hour and a half of contemplating what the best course of action would be, I came up with three solutions.

One. Find Percy and kiss him.

Two. Pretend like it never happened.

Or three. Ignore Percy completely.

I decided to go with the last one.

* * *

_December 30th 2009_

It was the morning of the shopping trip, and also the day when I would ignore Percy completely.

My plan was going great until everyone was boarding the bus. Clarisse sat with Chris, so I took the seat behind them. And so did Percy.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Hello Percy..." I said, with my annoyance showing in my voice.

"Huh, you're having a downer aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, kinda. Didn't have such a good sleep." I said. And it was true, I was tossing and turning all night over what to do with Percy. But not the entire truth.

And in one of the sweetest gestures I'd ever seen anyone make, Percy said "We've got an hour and a half trip in, and I've heard my shoulder's pretty comfy. Well I haven't actually heard that, but I'm guessing it's comfier than the window. I'm gonna shut up now, before I say something to prove your point that my brain is basically seaweed. Yeah."

Wow. That boy really did have a head full of kelp. "I think you just did."

"To prove the point more than I already did. And my shoulder's open." Percy said, and his shoulder did look really comfy, so I led my head down on him and was asleep within 5 minutes. I dreamt of my mother and I conversing over what to wear tomorrow night, gossip, and Percy. What do you know, mum couldn't offer any good insights on my current situation.

I woke up to Percy saying my name quietly, attempting to wake me up. And it did. I rested, half awake, for a while until I realised that Percy had his arm around me. It was really sweet, but totally contradicted with my earlier plan to ignore him, which had failed, and my current plan of pretending nothing happened.

I sat up wide awake. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Oh, about 2 hours, there was a lot of traffic on the road so a half an hour was added to our ETA. And that just sounded really smart. I surprise myself everyday!"

"You're not the only one." I said jokingly, which earned me a light punch on the arm.

"Ok everyone, off the bus. Wait over by that tree, and then we'll separate and it's quarter past ten now so, meet back there at 12:30 for lunch, then we'll split up again and meet back at 3. Sound fair?" Chiron announced, receiving a lot of nods and grunts in reply, grunts of course from the Ares cabin.

We fought our way off the bus, and grouped up into our pairs. Clarisse was with me and Percy was with Chris. When it was time to go on our way and Clarisse had given Chris a goodbye kiss, we set off.

When we met for lunch, we'd found 3 dresses for Clarisse, and 4 for me, and we'd need the guys help to choose. So we approached them with our plans as we were eating our McDonald's. Clarisse would take Percy and I would take Chris and we would show them the dresses we ad found, and it was their job to choose which one looked best. And Clarisse got them to tell the truth, Percy's threat being she would beat him up, her with her spear, him with nothing, and Chris's was she would ignore him for 2 weeks. At 2, we would meet back at McDonald's, and then split up again into our original groups.

I tried on the four dresses over and over again until Chris could make up his mind over what dress I should wear, when he found one Clarisse and I hadn't originally seen. I tried it on and it was perfect, so I changed back into my clothes and paid for the dress.

When we met and parted ways, Clarisse and I compared dresses. Hers was an ice blue dress, which reached about three quarters down her thighs at the front, and below her calves at the back, and was tapered down. It was tight over the chest but was flowing from there down. It looked like a strapless dress, but with lots of little shoestring straps all over the neck and shoulders, going everywhere, and it was gorgeous. I would have to congratulate Percy on such a good job.

Mine was a strapless dress that looked like the colour of the sand. It was skin tight to the waist, and then flowed out. The dress reached to the middle of my thighs. It had a row of sea-blue gems across the top of the bust, and I had a pair of killer shoes that were the same colour as the gems. They were strappy stilettos, and the heel was about 3 inches in length. At the ankle, they had a blue ribbon that you wrapped around your legs like you did with pointè shoes.

We went to the salon to look in hair magazines, and to ask for help with make-up choices. Clarisse decided to get her hair curled and put up in a loose bun, with her fringe hanging loose and several bits of hair loose as well. I decided on having my hair down, and straightened. I got a sea-salt spray, to give my hair a beachy effect, and instead of my normal middle part, I opted for a side part and had my hair swept over loosely. It looked really cool. The stylists showed up how to do our hair for tomorrow night, and we put our dresses on to show them so they could help us with our make-up.

My make-up was very natural and light, my eye-shadow was the same colour as my shoes, my mascara and eye-liner both brown, and I had a light pink lip-gloss on as well.

Clarisse's was an ice blue eye-shadow, with black mascara. She had a pink lipstick on and looked a million bucks. We bought what we needed, took off our make-up and left to meet up with Chiron.

"I hope you have bought all you need for tomorrow night. All activities have been suspended until the 3rd of January, so you will have free time to do whatever, but remember it must be in camp grounds. Now onto the bus before Argus drives away without us." Chiron said as we crowded around the door of the bus, trying to get the best seat when the doors opened.

I took my original seat, behind Clarisse and Chris, and Percy sat next to me.

"You still tired?" Percy asked me.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm too hyped from shopping."

"So what did you get?"

"Not telling."

"Cmon! I'll tell you what I got!"

"What, a video game, probably a fighting one or one with shooting in it."

"That's not all I got."

"But you did get one."

"Two actually..."

I hit Percy on the shoulder and stared out the window until Sophie, an Aphrodite girl our age, came up to Percy and started trying to talk him up. He reciprocated, probably not even realising that they were flirting. I couldn't watch them any longer without bursting into tears, from watching the guy I love flirting with another girl right in front of me.

"So, did you want to be my New Year Kiss?" Sophie asked in a seductive tone.

"Well, how can I say no to you?" Percy replied, causing the first tear to slide down my face. "But I can't, I have other plans already." What? With who? How come I hadn't heard about this? We tell each other everything.

"Oh, ok Percy. I'll see you round." Sophie said as she stood up to depart the bus.

"Hey Percy," I said, as I was sitting under Thalia's tree with Percy an hour later. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"What? Of course!" I could hear the panic in his voice. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Annabeth," Percy said, pulling me into a one-armed hug. "I promised you that I was going with you. In all the years we've known each other, when have I ever broken a promise to you? Hey look at me." I wouldn't look at him, so he pulled my head up so I had to look at him. "Annabeth, why are you crying?"

His words were a trigger for more tears to flow free. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me onto his lap. We sat there like that for at least 15 minutes, with me crying, and Percy trying to calm me down, until I had settled down enough to talk.

"I don't know why I was crying, I just... did." I said.

"Come on Annabeth, I know you're lying. You can tell me the truth."

"I, I can't. Not yet. Not now." I said, sliding off Percy. "Thanks Seaweed Brain. And I will tell you, just not now." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back to my cabin.

* * *

_December 31st 2009_

It was the day of the New Year Party. The cabins had been given one of the 2 genders each, for those of that sex to change in and prepare for the party. The genders had been decided on whether the Godly parent of each cabin was male or female. So Hephaestus cabin was male, Aphrodite cabin was female, etc. Clarisse put her stuff on my bed and we changed into our swimmers and headed down for a swim. We'd been swimming for about 15 minutes when Percy and Chris headed down, so I told Clarisse that I was headed back to the cabin, and set off.

Clarisse arrived about half an hour later, just after I had finished my shower. "Percy said he'd pick you up at 10 to 7 from here." She said as I put my sun-dress on. We had roughly an hour before we should start getting ready, so we watched the first episode of Gossip Girl. Man that show was addictive, it was our fourth time watching it. And when we got a new season of it, we wouldn't even know if a hydra attacked camp.

It was almost time to leave. We were ready, dresses on, make-up and hair done, shoes on. And we were the last 2 left in the cabin. We took turns standing at the window on look-out duty.

"They're coming!" Clarisse said as we hurried into natural looking positions, i.e. comparing the characters from Gossip Girl from our wall posters. The door was open as they realised when the door flew open instead of the hoped for knocking sound.

"Hello? Any gorgeous girls in here?" Chris said, as we were out of view. Clarisse walked into the view of the guys first, to the sound of a wolf whistle from Percy and a stunned facial expression from Chris, as I could see through the thin curtain around my bed. After Chris and Clarisse shared a kiss and Percy saying that he could choose dresses well, I came out of the curtain as well. Chris was admiring his choice of dress for me, and Clarisse pulled him out of the cabin, so Percy and I could have a bit of alone time. I mouthed a thank you to Clarisse, which she returned with a wink.

"Wow. You look... wow." Percy said, his expression mirroring Chris's to Clarisse.

"Thanks Seaweed brain. And you don't look too bad yourself." I said, and it was true. He looked absolutely hot. He had a pair of black jeans on, that were dressy, and a blue T-shirt with a print of Sponge-bob on it, and a black vest over that. It took all my effort not to kiss him right then and there. He gestured for me to turn around, and pulled me into a hug when I was done twirling and whispered into my ear, "You look beautiful." Jeez, way to make it harder there.

We stayed like that for a while, until I pulled back and said that we should probably make our way to the party, and took Percy's hand. If I can't kiss him, then I'm at least gonna hold his hand.

As we entered the pavillion, everyone turned around and looked at us. Yeah we were late. And we were still holding hands. Bring on the gossip fest people. I'll give you something to gossip about later. Everyone slowly turned away from us again and Hayden, the cabin leader for Apollo, put on Cee Lo Green's latest song, Forget You. We weren't allowed the normal version. I found Clarisse and dragged Percy over to her and Chris.

"So... what happened? Tell, tell." Clarisse said.  
"Nothing much really. We hugged, he said I look beautiful,"

"Which you do."

"Thank you hun, but you look way better than me. And we left for here."

"So nothing really happened."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I feel like dancing. Coming?" Clarisse said as she grabbed Chris and pulled him onto the dance floor. I followed with Percy.

We alternated between dancing, and sitting by the side talking and drinking for several hours, until 11. That's when the party really started. The music got turned up louder and the clean versions of songs went away. It felt like an outdoor nightclub, well what I thought was one, I'd never been to a nightclub. The underworld? Yeah sure, when do we leave? But a nightclub? Nuh uh, no way, not my style. Sophie was dancing in the middle of the room with about four guys crowded around her, and more heading in. Clarisse and I were dancing together as the boys were at the bathrooms. When they got back, Chris pulled Clarisse into a corner, and left Percy and I dancing. He was an alright dancer, actually more than alright. All my toes were still in one piece.

Dionysus cut the music at ten minutes to midnight, when he announced that the Hephaestus cabin had prepared fireworks, and that the Apollo cabin had collaborated with them, adding music to the fireworks line-up. The younger kids had been brought out onto the beach, and we would stay in the main arena and watch the fireworks.

When everyone had found a spot to see, the music started with the fireworks. There was views of everything that had happened at camp in the last year, with the song Memories by David Guetta playing along with it. When the review was over, there was a countdown written on the sky in fireworks. We all chanted along with it. Clarisse and Chris had found there way back over to Percy and I, and Clarisse squeezed my hand for a second and then let go and joined in with the chanting at 5.

"4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" The fireworks lit up the sky, even brighter than before and Katy Perry's song Fireworks started playing. Every one around us had found someone to kiss in the new year with, and we had found ours. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist as our lips touched for the first time.

It was like magic. I'd waited so long for Percy, dreamt about his lips on mine, and it was happening for real this time. What had started out as a sweet kiss soon turned into a passionate expression of our feelings. Everyone and everything around us didn't matter any more. It was only him and me. Together. Finally.

We eventually broke apart, both gasping for air. I held on to Percy's hand and turned around to try and get some time alone, when I realised everyone staring at us. Everyone. Even some of the junior campers. And Chiron. Oh boy.

"What? Never seen anyone kiss before?" I yelled out to the crowd. Someone yelled back that we'd never seen Percy and I kiss before.

"Well get used to it, because I don't plan on ever going a day without her in my arms." Percy yelled back. "Ever." he said, only loud enough so I could hear it. Maybe Clarisse and Chris, but I didn't care. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my lips for a chaste kiss and then pulled him out of the room with me, to the courtyard in the middle of the cabins, where I gave him a proper kiss. He responded by lifting me up and carrying me into his cabin, where he lay me down on his bed, and we continued to show how much we cared for one another.

* * *

_January 1st 2010_

I woke up next morning in my underwear and one of Percy's t-shirts, and in his cabin. In his bed. With his arm wrapped around my waist. I rolled over so I was facing him and snuggled in further, and led there enjoying his embrace until about 10 minute later he lent down and kissed me gently and said "I know you're awake, wise girl."

"Yeah, well shut up and go back to sleep, seaweed brain. I bet it's not even light out."

"well I would've won."

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"It's 8:30."

"What?" I said, sitting straight up. "We missed breakfast!"

"No we didn't, Breakfast was put back to 10 today so people could sleep in. Zeus knows how long the party was going for last night, or this morning, whatever it was. But it was still going at arou..." He was waffling again, and I had a new way to shut him up, which we both enjoyed. We were still making out when Clarisse burst in the door at 9.

"Hey Percy, Do you know where Annabeth is? She isn't in her... Oh. Hi. Hello. Wow. This is awkward. Percy, move your ass. I gotta talk to Annabeth."

"Hey!" I protested. "You... you can't do that! You can't just idsmiss him!"

"It's alright Annabeth, I need to go to the bathroom. You two can have a couple minutes while I get ready. Oh and Annabeth, your sundress you left at the beach the other day is in the top drawer over there." Percy said as he got out of bed and untangled himself from me. He started walking away when I stopped him.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" He pointed at the dresser and then the bathroom. "Not yet." I said as I got up and kissed him gently. "Now you can go." He shook his head and lent down for another kiss. I turned my head so he kissed me on the cheek. "After."

As soon as Percy was in the bathroom, Clarisse started up.

"So what happened last night? I want every little detail."

"Ok, ok." I said. "Well, when we left the arena, we came over here and made out for a while, and then got up and Percy gave me these," I pointed to my current outfit. "And he changed in the bathroom."

"And he conveniently forgot to put a shirt on..." Clarisse added.

"No, he did have one on, it just came off later. Anyway, we just led on the bed talking then, for about 45 minutes, and we kissed for a while after that and went to sleep."

"So you didn't..." Clarisse said, trailing off.

"Didn't what? Oh gods no! No!"

"Anything of the like?"

"No! Well... sort of... ish."

"And you stopped talking why?"

"Percy got a bit, um... excited for a while, but we took care of that." I said, knowing that my face had gone bright red thinking about it.

"And how exactly might that be?"

"No. Hand. That's all."

"So how is he?" Clarisse said, moving on from one topic to another.

"Which aspect?" I replied, wondering whether she meant his kissing skill or size.

"Both!"

"He's a really good kisser." I said, but Clarisse could sense my worry.

"But..."

"But I don't think that was his first kiss. Well it wasn't mine either, you know what happened before Percy's trip to calypso, but it was my first proper kiss. At Mt. St. Helens it was more a 'get back to me safely' kiss, not a boyfriend/girlfriend kiss."

"Ask him about it when I'm gone. And, just out of curiosity, the other aspect?"

"Well, seeing as I have nothing to compare it to... but I would have to say it's pretty good. Now get out of here and find your boyfriend, you dirty minded freak." I said jokingly, pushing Clarisse up off the bed and towards the door when Percy came out of the bathroom.

"Have fun Percy!" Clarisse said, winking at him.

"Go." I said to Clarisse before turning my attention to Percy, who had wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Yes, seaweed brain?"

"Um... what were you two talking about?"

"well, I gave her a recap of what happened last night, and she asked whether anything more than making out had happened, so I said that yeah, it did." Percy pecked my lips as I said this. "And she asked how you were, in both aspects. Don't worry, I said you were a good size, definitely bigger than Chris according to her recounts." Percy seemed embarrassed because he tucked his head into the crook of my neck. "And I said you were a really good kisser. Which you are. That wasn't your first time was it? I mean, apart from Mount St. Helens."

"... No, It wasn't." I slid out of Percy's arms and sat on his bed and pulled my legs up to my chest, securing them in place with my arms.

"When?"

"Huh?" Percy said as he said down next to me.

"When was it? The other kiss."

"Um, as Beckendorf was picking me up for the attack on the SS Andromeda. Rachel."

"And that was the only time? Ever?"

"Well, yeah, the first person I kissed was you. Rachel kissed me once. From then on it's only been you."

I laughed disbelievingly, prompting Percy to ask what I was laughing at.

"You said she kissed you. Like you had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, well she did." The volume of Percy's voice raised with the last comment. "Look, I said goodbye, and she said 'good luck' and kissed me. It surprised me. Look I'm going to be honest with you, even though it might hurt you, and believe me that's the last thing I want to do. I did think about her. I thought she was pretty, but I always ended up comparing her to you, and then thoughts of you threw Rachel right out of my brain. Mum saw me thinking one day. She said that I looked confused, and then that I started smiling. You know the first thing she said to me after she saw that? 'Are you thinking about Annabeth?' And that's when I realised that I love you."

"You... You said you love me." I said, totally stunned.

"Yeah, I did. Because I do. I love you wise girl." Percy said before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for what had to be the best kiss of my life so far. And the way Percy was going, our kisses would only get better. I pulled away, only long enough to whisper in his ear "I love you too, seaweed brain."

Percy's cabin door was thrown open and Chiron walked through the door. "You're late."

"What?" Percy stammered as I hid behind him, with my t-shirt lying near Chiron's hooves.

"Breakfast. You're late."

"Oh, ok. We'll be there in a second."

"No. now."

"Can you leave for five seconds so Annabeth can put her top on?"

"Oh... um... sure." Chiron said as he waved to me awkwardly. "I'll be outside. Five seconds."

Chiron pulled the door to and left us to get dressed. I raced across the room and picked up my top.

"Mmm... You look so good right now. Do we have to go to breakfast? Can't we just stay here? Alone? With only each other?" Percy said watching me put my top back on.

"I can still hear you, you know."

"Sorry Chiron. I'll be good until after breakfast." Percy said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck and I tried taming my hair.

"No. No more hickeys." I said, examining my neck in the mirror. I counted 4. "Oh well. At least they'll be easy to hide, unlike that." I said, pointing at Percy's pants, which weren't very roomy near the crotch any more.

"Crap!" Percy exclaimed. "Oh well, They'll just have to deal with it. Come on wise girl."

Percy and I walked over to the arena holding hands, and his pants problem hadn't gone down. There were lots of snickers and giggling from the crowd. We were rushed to our seats by Mr. D announcing that we had a special guest coming later. And he wouldn't tell us who. Oh great.

After breakfast Clarisse and I were approached by Chris and Percy, who wanted to go down to the beach. We said we'd meet them there. I arrived at my room to a lot of wolf whistles and whispering, which I ignored as best as I could. And they learnt pretty quickly to drop it. I put on my white and green bikini and headed down to the beach.

I saw Percy, Clarisse and Chris in the water already. I signalled to Chris and Clarisse to keep Percy occupied so I could attack him. The were out near the end of the pier, so I ran up the end and jump right behind Percy, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him down. Somehow he managed to turn around and make an air bubble around us at the same time. We stayed in the air bubble by ourselves, continuing what Chiron had interrupted. Until Chris accidentally kicked Percy in the leg.

An hour later, after Percy had finally been happy with is punishment for Chris, he asked me to go into the water with him.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me now what you were crying about the other day? It's been worrying me ever since."

"Oh, yeah. It, uh, seems so silly now, but I thought you didn't like me. I thought you preferred Sophie over me. I was worried I'd have to watch the guy I love get married to a girl that wasn't me. And it scared me. It still scares me." I said, not even noticing a tear slide down my face, until Percy wiped it away and pulled me into his arms, my arms instinctively sliding around his neck.

"Hey, Annabeth, don't worry. Sophie's not even a blip on the radar. Hades, there is no radar any more because I've found the only person that showed up on it. And, yeah, you will have to watch me stand at the altar. Because I plan to marry you someday. What we have, it isn't just a summer fling. It's something that's built to last." Percy said the last sentence so very close to my lips, so close that I could feel his lips moving as he talked. And then he closed the distance between us.

This kiss was different, all the others were passionate, like we couldn't get enough of each other. Don't get me wrong, I liked the hot and steamy ones, but this one was different. We didn't kiss because we wanted to get into each other's pants, we kissed because it felt right. Natural. It was like breathing, but yet also so foreign. Something I could get used to.

It was true. This wasn't just a fling, we were built to last. We were something permanent.

_And when it's time you know, you just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine, just own the night, like the fire that you are. _

**_Cause baby we are fireworks._**

**_

* * *

_****A/N: **The idea of this came to me on New Year's Eve, and I just couldn't leave it alone. It's my longest one-shot, or chapter, or anything. And I'm really proud of it. I don't care if I get reviews saying that it's horrible, I might let one or two tears loose, but I'm happy with it. And it makes me smile.

Any reviews are appreciated, and there will be a sequel up, sometime soon, it will be in chapters, and it will be little snippets of their future. It's going to be called 'Come on, Show them what you're worth'. Yes I like Fireworks by Katy Perry. But I think it fits nicely. It'll span from soon after this, to their eventual deaths and afterlife. I won't be everything, Just the important memories, some happy, some sad, some awkward, some mad.

Anyway I'm off, hope you liked my story, and will read the sequel. Love you all, Elena xxy


End file.
